


No lo suficientemente difícil

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek saves the night, Established Relationship, M/M, little angst, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek daría su vida por él, mataría por él y sin embargo hay una ocasión en la que no puede protegerlo. Nadie le dijo que esos momentos llegarían, nunca nadie le contó sobre lo mucho que le iba a doler verlo enrollado en una manta con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y un libro en las manos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No lo suficientemente difícil

**Author's Note:**

> Otro trabajo resubido. 
> 
> No quería llegar a esto pero NO AUTORIZO LA PUBLICACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS TRABAJOS EN OTRAS PÁGINAS.   
> Ya tengo mi cuenta en Amor Yaoi: Dayla Monsen  
> Y en Wattpad: MaileDC
> 
> Si alguien ve alguno de mis trabajos en otra página les pediré que me avisen por favor, es injusto que en menos de medio año ya me haya encontrado con mis trabajos posteados en otras páginas. 
> 
> Espero que este drabble les siga gustando tanto como a mi :D

Derek siempre supo que salir con Stiles sería difícil, que no podría salir a la calle sin recibir miradas prejuiciosas y que no podría besarlo frente al colegio sin antes pedirle permiso al Sheriff para hacer feliz a su único hijo. El Sheriff de Beacon Hills, la persona que, si quería, podía meterlo preso, pero no lo hizo. Una tarde se presentó para la cena y le dijo sus intenciones sin tener cuidado de dejarse algo porque lo único que quería era poder pasar toda su vida con Stiles.

Stiles, su pequeño humano con alma de huracán pero a la vez tan frágil como una promesa escrita en la arena.

No había día en que no pensara si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si no sería más recomendable dejarlo libre para que encontrara a alguien más, pero entonces Stiles lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes por las emociones contenidas y le sonreía. Realmente cree que nunca ha visto una sonrisa más bonita porque es dedicada a él y siempre que la busque va a estar ahí.

Es por eso que quiere protegerlo de todo y todos, porque Stiles es su vida, con todo y las partes malas donde creyó que estaba solo y también aquellas donde no necesitaba nada. Stiles es lo único verdadero que ha tenido, es como el regalo que la vida le otorgó para disculparse de todo lo que le ha hecho.

Derek daría su vida por él, mataría por él y sin embargo hay una ocasión en la que no puede protegerlo. Nadie le dijo que esos momentos llegarían, nunca nadie le contó sobre lo mucho que le iba a doler verlo enrollado en una manta con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y un libro en las manos.

¿De dónde saca las palabras para consolarlo si nunca ha sido bueno con ellas? Él está especializado en sacar las garras y rasgar cuerpos, no tuvo la oportunidad de que alguien le enseñara a murmurar, en medio de besos pequeños, palabras de aliento.

Lo único que puede hacer ese abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas dejando que sus sollozos se pierdan en la tela de su camisa. No logra entender como unas simples palabras pueden romperlo de esa forma cuando lo ha visto plantarle la cara a  las pesadillas más terroríficas de todo ser humano, él incluido.

-Va a estar bien –Le dice bajito acariciando su cabello -¿Quieres hablar de ello? –Es lo mismo que siempre le pregunta antes de que Stiles empiece a contarle en voz baja como fue que el protagonista ya no quiere a la muchacha o como es que se murió. Siempre es una tragedia y aunque no lo quiera siempre termina comparándolos con ellos.

¿Qué tal si un día Stiles decide que quiere algo mejor? ¿Qué tal si un día Derek muere? ¿Su historia terminaría siendo contada por alguien para hacerlos inmortales?

Igual que siempre deja las dudas a un lado cuando lo siente levantar la cabeza y besar su barbilla. Es una petición silenciosa de un beso. La aprendió a los dos días de ser su novio, esa y muchas más señales que le hacen más fácil su día a día.

-Vamos a la cama –Le dice cuando siente que empieza a quedarse dormido. Stiles no se opone, solamente toma su mano y juntos se esconden debajo de las mantas.

Nadie nunca le contó que estar con Stiles sería vivir en un bucle de emociones, pero tampoco lo cambiaría por nada.

Jamás dejaría de escoger los chistes de perros ni las manos frías en su espalda durante el invierno. Tampoco pondría en segundo lugar los labios delgados que se estrellan con los suyos fuera del colegio todos los días, ni mucho menos las noches en vela porque Stiles está tecleando o ha terminado el libro que compró la semana pasada. No importa que tanto pueda suceder en veinticuatro horas, Derek siempre va a escoger a Stiles por encima de todos.

Él es su historia de amor un poco mal contada, las mañanas aflojeradas con el sol cubriendo sus cuerpos, es su sonrisa más sincera y también los ceños fruncidos que ha dado. Es Stiles, es su novio y es su ‘’felices para siempre’’ más deseado.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sigan teniendo un lindo fin de semana.


End file.
